Chapters Of Life
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: *FOMT* Dimitri is fifteen years old, living in the city, but visiting Mineral Town every so often. With a step-father determined to turn him into a business man, a mother still bound to her painful past and many other things churn him into the crossroad..
1. Chapter 1

My SECOND HM fanfic…mostly for Tom since he's the only one who views my HM stories...

* * *

"Dimitri!" A voice boomed, making a young boy of fifteen with light brown hair and ruby red eyes jump as he felt the jar that was in his hands slick out of his grip, and out of the jar, hundreds of tadpoles swam away.

"Caught again…" The boy muttered under his breath, the boy just looked to where the voice was coming from, "Sorry dad! I'll be there!"

"You'd best be!" His father exclaimed, "Or your mother will skin you alive if she figures out that you've been playing on the abandoned farm!"

As soon as he was sure his father was gone, Dimitri slipped his boot off and dipped his big toe in the cool water that was a few feet in front of the abandoned farm. Summer was nearly over, and he knew that once that was over, he, his parents, and his sisters would move back to the city…they did this yearly.

A newt had swam by and nibbled on his toe, disappointed by the offering it swam away, making Dimitri sigh and remove his toe from the water, put his boot back on, he stayed a few minutes, sitting on the bridge that led to the wood cutter's and mother's hill.

He looked up and jumped at the face of two identical looking girls; both were around the age of seven, with ringlet, cotton candy pink hair, and big chocolate brown eyes. They both wore a different dress, not to tell them apart, but because they liked different colors, one of them wore a sky blue dress, and a white starch apron (similar to Alice's in Alice and Wonderland) and the other girl wore a spring green dress with two pockets on either side of the skirt of her dress. Usually his sisters never surprised him because they were so loud. This surprised him that they snuck up on him.

"Hey, Dimitri." One of the twins, with the sky blue dress said, "Mama's getting angry, you'd better come home."

"Yeah, Dimitri." The other girl replied, "Or mama'll kill you, bring you back to life, and kill you again."

"All right, Lilly, Kira. Tell mama I'll be up."

The two girls just giggled and sped away. As soon as he thought they were gone, Dimitri sighed, hoisted himself up and walked past the abandoned farm house taking one last look at it.

He walked up the path, past his grandmother's house and past the yodel ranch and on to the beach. He stopped and looked at his parents. Both were unaware of his presence.

"Kai!" His mother exclaimed shaking her long wooden spoon in her husband's face, her ruby eyes were stern, "I will NOT have Dimitri be like Jack! You know he died playing in that dreaded brook! And I will NOT have his son die the same way!"

Dimitri nearly dropped his jar; he remembered that Kai was not his real father. He had always asked questions, but his mother's eyes seemed to leak and his father always gave a funny face and talked about something else. Honestly he always forgot, for Kai was the only father he knew and loved.

He took a step closer only to be stopped noticing a sandstorm approaching. But once it got closer, he noticed that it was two giggly girls making the dust storm as their father caught them in his strong arms.

"Slow down you two!" Kai exclaimed, "With your running around you'll make the chickens lay green eggs! Why, you'll turn old Zero in to a cat!"

The two girls giggled before one of them grabbed her sister's hand and pointed towards the restaurant.

"Come on, Lilly! Let's go see if Zero can meow!"

"You bet!" Their laughter seemed as if the world were going in slow motion. Dimitri sighed, puffed out his chest and took a step forward to where he was facing his parents.

"DIMITRI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Popuri's eyes were furious and worried as hot tears streamed down her face.

"Please tell me you weren't playing in the creek."

Dimitri looked down.

"I'm sorry mom…" She placed her head in her hands and sighed, pointing her finger towards the door.

"Go in…Kai, you too, I want to be alone…"

Kai sighed and kissed his wife's cheek as he took Dimitri's shoulder and led him into the shack, she sat on the shorelines her memories seemed to over take her.

"Jack…Jack…"

* * *

Soooo yeah…basically the next chapter will be a flashback…R&R PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Ok chappie 2…

It took me a while…damn school…

* * *

Spring 1

I always loved going to the beach and looking at the new arrivals that would be moving in town. A new friend was always great for me.

The boat docked as I looked at all of the new faces, honestly, most of the new faces were only making a quick stop here until they took a taxi to Forget-Me-Not valley, or White-Moss city. But there were only two people that were staying here…just two…

One of them was probably the most attractive man on earth. His faded blue overalls, his brown hair, and those deep, hypnotizing blue eyes. The other one had a pony-tail, and animal skin clothing, he was cute, but not to the extent of the other fine fellow.

I wanted to walk up and say hi to him, but I stopped myself, there were many other single bachelorettes in the town who were much prettier than I.

Same old me, same old Popuri, with her curly cotton candy pink hair, and her ruby eyes. Sometimes I wish I weren't so bland. The other girls were MUCH lovelier…

I walked up to the crowd pretending to look for someone, just to get a closer look at him. I glanced down at his suit case.

His name was Jack, he was eighteen years old, and he was from Sea-Weed city.

Wow…he was older than I was, and he was from such a far away place…infact Kai lives there as well! I wondered if they knew each other.

I looked the other way and blushed when he looked over in my direction. He would probably prefer someone older, or closer to his age…I mean, I'm fifteen, and he's eighteen. He would probably prefer Karen, or Elli, or Ann, maybe even MARY!

I hated being the youngest out of all the girls. It mostly meant that I was more likely to be chosen last.

With one last glance at the man I would probably see marrying another girl and not me, I quickly ran away to the goddess pond to meet up with Ann.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

"He's SO handsome!" I chirped, Ann looked up and smiled.

"So, what does he look like? Did you talk to him? What's his name" I laughed and cleared my throat.

"His name is Jack, he has brown hair and blue eyes, and he's so handsome!"

"So, did you talk to him?" She asked, I sighed and shook my head, Ann gasped.

"Why not?" She asked, I just looked over and down, she knew well why I didn't talk to him, I'm so shy, it's not even funny!

"Oh yeah…" She paused for a second and blushed, "I forgot you were shy…"

I nodded my head, sighed, and looked at the sky; it was getting close for the poultry farm to open, which means I had to leave. I giggled and waved to Ann, all the while thinking about Jack, the handsome stranger I'd soon meet.

* * *

YAY! CHAPPIE 2 IS DONE!

Chappie 3 shall be posted soon! (hopefully)


	3. Chapter 3

YAY CHAPPIE 3! WOO!

* * *

I had my long cotton candy hair up in a tight, scraggly bun, my clothes were dirty, and my hands were calloused and wrinkled as I scrubbed the floor of the poultry farm. I sighed a bit and hoped that the handsome stranger wouldn't stop by.

Just my luck he did.

I blushed slightly and hoped he didn't notice me as I continued scrubbing the floor. Unfortunately, he noticed me when a little brown puppy knocked the whole bucket of soapy water on the floor, some of it splashing on me and my dress.

"Zero!" The handsome man scold, and quickly picked up the puppy, "I'm so sorry." He was talking to me; I blushed and stood up, wringing myself of the lathered mess.

"N-no…" I stuttered, "It's nothing, I can clean this up…" I blushed again, and he smiled.

"I'll help you." And with that he quickly found a sponge in and a bucket in our cleaning closet; I blushed a bit and gulped some dry air. My Harvest Goddess he was so handsome! I came back to reality when I noticed him finishing the cleaning, I gasped and wanted to help, but accidentally knocked over the bucket; my face MUST have been red, because I could feel the heat.

"Oh my harvest goddess! I'm such a klutz! I'm SO sorry!" And with that I bent down and started to absorb the bubbly mess with the sponge, my mother sighed, and the cute man laughed.

"You're clumsy aren't you?" He asked as I looked at him with the mean eye.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as he blushed and held his hands up in defense.

"I-I didn't mean anything by it…" He gave a nervous laugh and cleared his throat, turning to my mother.

"I-I just came by to pick up a chicken, it seems I stayed longer than intended…" my mother smiled and nodded.

"Where do you need it delivered?" She asked as he looked up.

"Oh not far, it's the ranch where old man Raymond used to live."

I looked up and blushed, I now knew where he lived, and maybe I could spy on him…I blushed slightly and shook my head.

"Oh!" My mother exclaimed, "That means you're our new neighbor! Welcome!" She extended her hand and the dashing man took it, shaking it. "My name is Lillia." My mother smiled a smile so warm and welcoming, that the gorgeous stranger smiled back.

"My name's Jack." I blushed slightly at his name, it was such a handsome name and it fit him flawlessly, even though I already knew it, the way he said it was like an angel sighing.

"Uh…miss?" Jack asked as I looked up and blushed, he was talking to ME!

"Yes?" I asked a shade of bright pink erupted from my cheeks as he cleared his throat.

"I uh…asked for your name…"

"Oh!" I blushed a little more and cleared my throat, "M-my name's Popuri…"

He nodded and smiled, looking back towards my mother, she smiled and cleared her throat.

"My son, Rick will deliver your chicken to your farm. Enjoy your stay! You'll love it here!"

Love…I blinked a few times, maybe this was my chance…then again…maybe not…I'm just…not his type…

The late zephyr of spring blew the way through my hair…I stood in front of his house and gulped. I had an idea to spend SOME time with him. Maybe we could talk and I could get to know him better.

He walked out and jumped slightly seeing me. I giggled and in a VERY shy voice I asked him.

"Jack, I um…was wondering if you um…would show me around your farm…I'm really interested." (Wow…lol she sounds like Dorothy from Rune Factory 2) The farm boy just smiled and offered his hands, I felt my cheeks turn as pink as cherry blossoms, the heart beat under my bosom was more rapid than usual; I took his offering as he led me to his chicken coop. I smiled and told him I was great with chickens, and if he needed any help, I'd be delighted to help him. He just smiled and accepted my offering, as he went in and got out one of his chickens for me to hold.

Chip was her name, and it was a nice name indeed. I stroked the chicken's neck as it softly pecked my arm; I giggled and gave her back to Jack who smiled as well.

"I think we'll get along." Jack said as I felt my cheeks burning.

Along…maybe…just maybe…

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter…it kinda sucked, I know…ah hahaha well…I'll have more chappies up soon! I hope…


	4. Chapter 4

IT'S THE FOURTH CHAPTER! OMFG!

* * *

I had gotten to know Jack VERY well, and saw him more and more often. He befriended my brother, and came by the house EVERY day. My mother adored him, and told me every night that there MIGHT be wedding bells in our future. I blushed every time she said that.

So spring turned to summer, summer to autumn, autumn to winter and winter to spring. I felt broken, like he was NEVER going to love me. Until I saw him walking to our front door. I felt my heart pound faster as he opened the front door and smiled at my mother.

"Good morning, Lillia!" he chirped, my mother just smiled and nodded her head, leaving to feed the chickens. Jack just looked at me and smiled before clearing his throat.

"So uh…Popuri…" he began, I looked up at him, hoping he would ask THE question, he blushed slightly and continued.

"I really think you're great, you're fun, loving, bubbly, and every time I see you…I feel…different…like I'm being lifted by a single feather…and I…" He paused for what seemed like an eternity before pulling out a blue feather.

"I hear you give this to the person you want to spend the rest of your life with and…well…I want to with you."

I was shocked, speechless. He was asking me? Me?!?! I was SO sure he'd marry someone else but he chose me? I felt my heart racing as I gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Yes Jackson Dimitri Macintosh! I WILL marry you!"

-------------------------------------------------

So the ninth day of spring arrived as my mother laced up the corset of my wedding gown. She sighed and looked me up and down.

"We'll have to fix the hem." She bent down and pinned my dress, fixing every little flaw until she saw it was perfect. I prayed to the goddess that I wouldn't be late for my own wedding, and that Rick wouldn't pulverize Jack, which I doubt he would, they seemed to get along and Rick liked the idea that I would be staying in town and not moving far away; he always seemed to complain about Kai, terrified that I'd end up with him, just his luck Jack came along…like he planned this…but yet he didn't…

"Popuri!" my mother snapped me out of my daydream; I turned towards her with an 'Hm?' as she smiled.

"I asked if you were ready to become Mrs. Macintosh." I blushed again, Popuri Jo Macintosh. It had a nice ring to it…at least…I think it did…

I stood at the end of the aisle, nervous, and jittery. Jack looked the same as well. Scared, confused, and a nervous wreck. I prayed to the goddess that she'd let this wedding go smoothly, fortunately it did. As soon as Carter said the words you may kiss the bride, I made Jack a promise…the promise that I would be a great wife. He smiled and gently brushed his lips against mine.

The new chapter of my life had JUST begun.

* * *

END OF THIS CHAPTER! I'll have chappie 5 up…soon…maybe…hopefully…


	5. Chapter 5

WOO! CHAPPIE 5!!! Hope u like it Tom!

* * *

I woke up but kept my eyes closed, wondering if I had dreamt it…did I really marry my beloved Jack? I turned as my hand rested on his warm, strong chest I opened my eyes and blushed when I realized we were both naked, he stirred a bit, but he was still asleep. I kissed his cheek and got dressed to make breakfast, a delicious omelet ought to do it, a man needs his protein right?

I sat the dishes on the table as he woke up, giggling and playfully saying, "You left me alone."

I blushed and walked up to him to kiss him.

"I'm sorry, Jack. But you should always know I'll never be far from you…"

"And I with you." He said then gently, but passionately brushing his lips onto mine, quickly eating his omelet, then heading out the door to tend to his farm. I watched him water his crops and go to the barn. I looked at the clock; it was almost time for the poultry farm to open, I slowly walked out the door and saw Jack playing with his dog, Zero.

"I'll be back…" I whispered "Don't miss me too much." And playfully giggled skipping to the shop.

I threw some feed for the chickens as they hungrily pecked the ground, I giggled and looked over at Jack walking towards me.

"Morning, Darling!" I chirped, he smiled and walked over towards me, quickly kissing my cheek.

"Is the farm opened, sweetheart?" he asked with such sympathy and compassion I felt myself melt.

"Ye-yes it is dearest. Why?" I cocked my head to the side as he smiled.

"I just need to buy some more chicken feed and some medicine. Molly's ill."

"Oh dear I hope she'll be alright! EVERYONE loves her milk!"

He just smiled and nodded, reinsuring me that she will be ok.

~*~

I arrived home after Jack, he was kindly making dinner as I blushed.

"Oh! Jack honey, you didn't have to make dinner."

"No." He replied, "I didn't but I wanted to." I smiled and turned a bright cherry red as he sat our meal down. Two perfectly made salads, noodles, and cake.

"I know you don't like meat." He said as we both sat down, I blushed, happy to know he remembered that I was a vegetarian.

"This looks wonderful, Jack." I said sitting across from him eating the scrumptious meal that laid in front of us.

* * *

YAY! This chappie is complete!!! The next chappie will be up soon!!!


	6. Chapter 6

YAY! It's chappie 6! ENJOY!!! ^_^

* * *

It was the first day of Summer, which meant Kai was coming! I admit, I once had a HUGE crush on Kai, until I met Jack, then I just didn't know who to like…I had gotten to know Jack much better than Kai, and not to mention I didn't have to leave the town and my family, and for that I was thankful.

I scrunched in pain, my stomach has been hurting for the past few days, and every now and again I'd get this huge cramp doing random things, I'll tell Jack about it in a few days if it doesn't go away.

I opened the front door and there stood Kai.

"Hey, Popuri! Long time no see! Sorry I missed your wedding!" He said in a what sounded like a happy voice, but I could tell he wasn't really very thrilled for me.

"Aw! Thank you, Kai! And it's nice to see you too!" I chirped, he smiled a fake smile and turned away.

"Tell Jack I said hey, and have him come by sometime!"

"I will!" I replied waving good bye to my friend.

~Summer 9~

"Jack, darling?" I began, he looked up from his corn flakes and into my eyes, "I haven't been feeling very well lately and I was wondering if you could take me to Doctor?"

His eyes grew wide as he nodded taking my hand we rushed to the hospital.

After several moments, I walked out of the exam room with a worried look on my face, the doctor said he'd rather tell both of us than just me, I was worried it was serious.

"Popuri, you're not deathly ill, so don't worry." I sighed in relief when the doctor said those words then excitedly he announced, "You're going to have a baby!"

Jack's face turned from relieved to shocked, I blushed and smiled. A baby! We were going to have a baby! I squealed in excitement as I jumped around the room a few times before giving Jack a big kiss on the lips.

"I'm so happy!" I exclaimed, his expressions changed from shocked, to soft.

"I am too." He said and I could tell he meant it.

~*~

"You're what?!?" My mother exclaimed in a very excited tone, as I nodded my head.

"You heard correctly mom! Jack and I are going to be parents!!!"

"That's great, Popuri!" my brother exclaimed, giving me a big hug, "I can't wait to be an uncle!"

"And you'll be a wonderful uncle, Rick!" I reinsured him, he smiled his large goofy smile and hugged me again.

~*~

"Wh-what?" Kai's expression looked a little disappointed and shocked.

"Uh-huh, I'm going to have a baby!"

"Aw! That's great, Popuri!" He lied, I could tell by his face he wasn't too thrilled, "If you ever have any cravings for ANY thing on the menu, you can come by anytime during the summer."

"Thank you, Kai!" I exclaimed before leaving the man that was…

~*~

After telling EVERYBODY in town I burst through the front door of my house, Jack was watching the weather channel as he looked up at me, smiling.

"I guess you told the whole town?"

"Oh you know it!" I chirped, he chuckled and rose from his seat, walking towards me.

"I couldn't help but tell the town as well." Then planted a big kiss on my lips.

I could tell this was going to be the best chapter of my life.

* * *

YAY! THIS CHAPPIE'S FINISHED! Look forward to chappie 7 and sorry this chappie was soooo short!!!


	7. Chapter 7

OMFG! IT'S CHAPPIE 7!!! YAY!!!

* * *

My stomach grew larger and rounder each day, I sighed and placed my hand on the top of my overly rounded stomach.

"I can yet I can't wait for your birth! I can't wait because soon you'll be in my arms, I can wait because your grandmother told me giving birth was painful." I told my large gut, it responded by quickly kicking my ribs.

I gritted my teeth in pain, it did that EVERY time and it always hurt!

Jack entered the house with cold, red cheeks, nose, and ears. I fussed at him for a bit for not wearing his coat and gloves and earmuffs, he just laughed and told me the barn was nice and warm, it was just getting to the market that was causing the trouble.

"Well then you're going to put a coat on next time Jackson Dimitri!"

"I'm afraid I won't have time once you go into labor, I'll be in a rush I'll probably rush to the Doctor's office in my underwear." he joked, I just sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Hopefully not, besides, it's only the fifth day of winter, our new baby's not due until the ninth, I called Elli and she said she and the doctor would be here early on the ninth."

"Sounds good." He replied then looked at me, "So what's for dinner?"

"Miso soup." I replied, "and some stew, and some fried rice."

"Looks good!" he exclaimed, "Let's eat!" I just smiled and watched him enjoy his meal, it made me happy too, to know he really did care for me.

~*~

Winter ninth came as my mother, doctor, and Elli walked in the door, telling Jack and me how the procedure was going to occur; Jack locked Zero in the barn before coming back, the doctor told him and my mother to wait in the kitchen, it was going to be a while.

After a few hours I couldn't take it anymore, I begged for the doctor to let Jack be with me, he told me it wouldn't be long. It seemed like he was lying until I heard it; the loudest wail my ears ever heard. What was it? Was it a boy or a girl? Elli quickly wrapped the bundle up in baby blue blankets, as she called My mother and Jack over.

"Congratulations!" Doctor exclaimed, "It's a healthy and handsome baby boy!"

I could tell from the look on Jack's face that is heart was swelled to bursting as he held the tiny infant, unwrapping him from his blankets to get a better look at him; the baby had tufts of Jack's brown hair and a red, scrunched up, crying face. Legs as fat as his chickens, and as Jack gave the baby his finger to grasp, the infant had nails that looked like the tiniest pink shell.

My husband looked up at me with happiness and a tint of nervousness as he bundled our new son back up.

"So," My mother began as we looked up at her, "What new name are you two going to grant my new grandson?"

I looked over at Jack and smiled at him as he looked down at our new baby, he pondered for a moment before giving him the most gorgeous name in the world.

"Dimitri Joseph Macintosh. How's that?" He looked over at me as I smiled a tired smile.

"It's beautiful and fits him perfectly." I replied as doctor scribbled his name on his clipboard, before saying.

"Elli will be staying with you for the night, just to help out and give you a few tips." Jack and I nodded as Jack gave me our baby back; I could tell he was happy, honestly, I was too. It seemed as if we were the happiest people on earth.

Elli had stayed the night, as planned, giving me along with Jack, a few tips and pointers on infants, after she had told us how slightly fragile a baby was, I was almost too scarred to hold him, but Elli informed us he wouldn't break, we would just have to be careful.

Elli left early the next morning, wishing us luck and happiness.

Our baby opened his eyes for the first time, they were a deep ruby color, just like my eyes! I felt a smile spread to my face. He is my everything, I would protect him with my life.

The next morning I opened my eyes, Dimitri began crying and I honestly didn't blame him; I was also hungry.

"There, there." I cooed, picking him up and gently bouncing him before unbuttoning my top allowing him to suckle on my nipple.

I sat in the rocking chair nursing my wonderful new baby, his ruby eyes looked up at my face with curiosity, his tiny hands held onto my breast as he continued suckling, I giggled.

"Eat all you want, baby." My love for him would never die down, no matter how angry he can make me, my mother told me stories of how Rick and I would make her mad and she loved us more, I smiled, squeezing my baby a little tighter.

"I love you, Dimitri."

* * *

Twas a short chappie, I know. Please forgive me! I'll have chappie 8 up soon! I promise!


End file.
